


Score

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"Ink"





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Our keeper can save anything_

_He never leaves a single ring_

_He didn’t let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our king_

_Our history has a new chapter_

_That’s why Cannons all sing_

_The cup is going to our shelf_

_Weasley is our king_

Ron and his mates are singing badly but with hearts celebrating their victory at the Quidditch Championship. Ron is grinning at me, even as he’s in middle of the pitch surrounded by hugs and pats for each goal he’d saved. 

Ron played fabulous. One thing that I have learned as his girlfriend is dealing with his passion about Quidditch. I confess, I’ve seen all the games I could. 

Ron is so happy that his eyes are sparkling. His hair is ruffled and sweaty. Although his face show signs of exhaustion, his tall and broad shouldered figure is straight, showing how good his Quidditch gear suits his muscles. 

_Merlin, how I love him._   


He runs to me lifting my feet from the floor in a soft and intense hug. Then he kisses me passionately. 

“Congratulations, love. You made it,” I whisper. 

Ron kisses my right hand, stroking the smudges of ink at my fingers. “You give me luck. I wondered if you saw each time I saved a goal or were you reading the book you brought instead.” 

_Caught again._   


“It was only a few pages, the game lasted 8 hours!” I said as an excuse. 

Ron holds me by my waist whispering in my ear. “I know, only teasing you.” 

I snuggle in his arms. 

_So good._   


Ron winked. “Do we celebrate at my house or yours?” 

I can’t avoid smirking. “At mine. I can’t handle your Cannon posters showing Score banners every time we snog in your room.” 

~Spider


End file.
